1. Field of the Invention
The presented invention relates to a dental cleaning device, and more particularly, a disposable prophy angle with encompassing integral toroidal paste pouch which attaches to a dental handpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for teeth polishing equipment have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the presented invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,636 issued on Sep. 19, 1972 to Deuschle teaches a dental prophylactic device, commonly known as a prophy angle dental handpiece, for use by a dentist in cleaning a patient's teeth. The prophy angle herein comprises a disposable prophylactic dental handpiece containing a supply of abrasive paste and suitable means for delivering the paste progressively to a polishing cup projecting at right angles from the generally cylindrical body of the prophy angle.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,994 issued on Jul. 1, 1997 to Chipian, et al. teaches a fluid storage and dispensing container for cleaning teeth, which includes a modified prophy angle headpiece that attaches to existing hand-held prophy cup dental instrument handpieces. The headpiece has an integrated passage through the headpiece by which a fluid is dispensed from the fluid container to the rotatable prophy cup. The headpiece has a lumen through the angle that won't tear or close under flow pressure. The headpiece has a shelf on a top surface for guiding placement of the fluid container, and a snap-fit retaining clip at a base of the headpiece for securing a plurality of different fluid containers. A preferred embodiment of a fluid storage container is a flexible tube that is depressed by a finger or thumb to dispense a fluid such as prophylactic paste or a polishing lubricant to the prophy cup.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,353 issued on Feb. 16, 1999 to Pierce, et al. teaches an invention that provides for the incorporation of dentifrice preparations, which are commonly accessed from a container on a tray during teeth cleaning, internally within the housing of a disposable prophy angle. Auger, baffle or piston members are used to move the preparations from the housing through passages in the head of the prophy angle to a moving prophy cup. If a reusable autoclavable prophy angle is being used, the invention provides for an annular chamber containing the dentifrice preparation that interfits as a sleeve over the prophy angle body. In such case, the prophy angle head is enlarged and includes an inlet connection with the annular chamber. Passageways in the head direct the dentifrice preparation to the prophy cup and a piston ring is used to move the dentifrice preparation from the chamber through the passageways. Alternatively, an external pressurized supply of the dentifrice preparation may be connected to a conduit which is attached to the body in place of the annular chamber. The conduit interconnects the external supply with the enlarged head inlet for providing dentifrice preparation to the prophy cup. In all cases, the prophy cup may include a one-way valve to prevent backflow of unwanted materials.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,813 issued on Aug. 1, 2000 to Broyles teaches a method of applying a dental composition to tooth structure of a dental patient that includes the act of providing an applicator having an empty chamber at least partially surrounded by flexible wall portions. A tip portion of the applicator is placed into a bulk container having a quantity of dental composition, and the wall portions are squeezed together. When the wall portions are released, a portion of the dental composition is drawn into the chamber by suction. The wall portions are then squeezed together once the tip portion of the applicator has been placed next to tooth structure of a dental patient in order to dispense at least a portion of the dental composition directly onto the tooth structure. Since a sufficient amount of composition is drawn from the bulk container before the applicator is placed in the patient's oral cavity, the likelihood of cross-contamination between dental patients is substantially reduced.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,967 Issued on Dec. 26, 2000 to Sal, et al. teaches a fluid delivery powered toothbrush that utilizes a removable/disposable neck assembly that contains a fluid reservoir, a fluid delivery system and a fluid path therein leading to a brush receptacle. No fluid is used in or passes through the toothbrush handle. Preferably a pump is located in the neck assembly and activated at the same time as the brush drive such that fluid is delivered during brushing. In one embodiment of the invention, the brush is replaced with a nozzle for providing fluid prior to or after brushing. The components for the neck assembly are disposable to minimize cross-contamination while enhancing fluid delivery to the teeth during brushing.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,090 issued on Oct. 14, 2003 to Randolph teaches a system and method for dispensing prophylaxis paste during dental cleaning procedures which includes a flow control valve, which is actuated by pressure between the prophy cup and the tooth, and also includes a source of prophylaxis paste delivered under pressure
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for teeth polishing equipment have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the invention as heretofore described.